une louve sanguinaire
by backura
Summary: le groupe de Kiba rencontre un loup qui terrorise une ville. Toboe le connaitrait-il?
1. Chapter 1

_**Wolf's**____**rain**__** :**_

**Une ville nommée : ****Silaville****, est maintenant envahie par les services secrets qui tentent de résoudre le mystère de « la bête enragée ». Cette « bête » s'attaque à plusieurs boutiques, principalement celles où se trouve de la nourriture, environ une fois par mois on déclare plus de 5 morts, à chaque fois que cette bête attaque. **

**Elle tue toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Personne n'a encore pu l'identifier, mais plusieurs racontent avoir vus un loup surgir de nul part et dévorer toute personne présente, évidement c'était impossible puisque les loups avez disparu.**

**Chaque soir, toutes les boutiques sont à l'affût et tentent de capturer cette bête, ils sont évidemment aidés par les services secrets. C'est dans le centre-ville que vas se dérouler la scène. **

**Une petite boutique spécialiste en charcuterie, tout est calme rien ne se passe.**

**Soudains la porte s'ouvre sans qu'il n'y est qui que ce soit, le propriétaire du magasin reste derrière son comptoir le téléphone en mains prés à appeler la police. Soudain une ombre traverse la porte vitrée comme un éclair se fracasse sur un arbre, cette ombre se transforme vite en véritable monstre affamé. L'homme, le téléphone à l'oreille est déjà en train de prévenir la police, lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que la créature en question se révèle être un loup.**

**Un gros chien avec un pelage épais qui avait une couleur rouge-orangé, sa queue était toute noire ainsi que le bout de ses pattes et son ventre jusqu'au cou, cela lui faisait comme des flammes noires qui couraient sur ses pattes. Il semblait être un chien croisé avec un ours, tellement il était féroce et fort. Sa force était si grande que l'homme n'osa faire le moindre mouvement.**

**Le loup se m'était à dévorer tout se qu'il pouvait, il détruisait tout, quand il s'aperçut que l'on le regardait il s'arrêta et fixa droit dans les yeux l'homme tout en grognant, au moment ou il allait bondir sur l'homme, des voitures s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique et des hommes en tenues noires et armés de fusils allaient entrer dans le magasin. Le loup n'eut pas le temps de manger plus, il fut obligé de sortir, il sauta au dessus de tous les hommes armés, plusieurs tires avait étaient lâchés mais aucun n'avait touché la bête. **

**Quelques rues derrière ****Tsume****, Kiba, ****Hige**** et ****Toboe**** avaient entendues les hurlements poussés par des hommes sans doute attaqués par quelque chose.**

**-Vous avez entendu ? **

**-****Toboe****, fit ****Hige****, qui ne pourrait pas entendre ces hurlements ?**

**-Il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe.**

**Tsume**** parti en direction de la bagarre qui avait l'air plutôt grave.**

**-Et ! ****Tsume**** ! Attends !**

**Toboe**** courra après ****Tsume**** en essayant de le rattraper, Kiba et ****Hige**** n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de les suivre. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu où se trouvait la fameuse bagarre. Le loup se battait comme un démon, très vite il massacra presque tout les hommes qui se trouvaient sur le lieu. ****Toboe**** avait réussit à rattraper ****Tsume****, ils montèrent au dessus de la maison pour pouvoir y voir sans se faire remarquer.**

**-Oh ! Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ?demanda ****Toboe****, complètement effrayé, à ****Tsume****.**

**-C'est un loup, qui est en train de massacrer toutes les personnes se trouvant à côtés.**

**-Mais, pour quoi fait-il ça ?**

**Tsume**** ne répondit pas. Kiba et ****Hige**** arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils admiraient le spectacle. Le loup savait où attaquer, il mordait en plein cou et de se faite les humains ne pouvait plus respirer. Il déchirait tous les bras qui se tendaient vers lui pour le fusiller. **

**Le sang régnait sur les lieux. Voyant que d'autres voitures arrivaient, le loup ne s'éternisa pas. Il tua tous les hommes qu'il pu et s'enfuie. Le petit groupe, qui était perché en haut des maisons, suivirent la bête du regard, ce comportement était des plus étrange. Il est vrai que les hommes on toujours détestés les loups et qu'ils ont toujours essayaient de les tuer, ils étaient même arrivés à croire qu'il n'en restait plus. **

**Mais les loups qui étaient rusés réussir à prendre l'apparence des hommes à fin de ce faire passer pour eux.**

**La bête qui avait attaqué semblait n'avoir aucune couleur distincte, son pelage semblait changer à chaque reflet de la lune. Elle était puissante et courait énormément vite. **

**Toboe**** la voyant partir courut de toutes ses forces pour la rattraper, les autres n'eurent d'autres choix que de le suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Pour quoi est ce qu'on lui court après ? demanda ****Hige**** à ses 3 confrères.**

**-Si on le laisse partir tout seul il va encore avoir des ennuis, lui répondit ****Tsume****.**

**-****Toboe****! Arrête de courir.**

**Toboe**** était devant à quelques mètres, ils avaient l'apparence d'humains pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il portait une chemise rouge, un pantalon vert et avait les cheveux des couleurs de son pelage, roux. Il sautait de toit en toit pour essayer désespérément de rattraper le loup. Mais celui ci, devant, courait tellement vite que la seule solution était de prendre l'apparence de loup pour courir plus vite.**

**« Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut prendre mon apparence de loup » pensa ****Toboe****. Il devint alors un véritable loup, avec un pelage roux foncé.**

**-Hé ! ****attends**** !...arrête de courir ! s'écria ****Toboe**** à la bête qui courait droit devant elle.**

**Le loup qui avait entendu ****Toboe**** commença ****a**** ralentir et s'arrêta nette devant lui, il lui lança un regard plein d'assurance et de colère, puis elle disparut dans une ruelle. Les trois loups qui suivaient ****Toboe**** arrivèrent au niveau de leur ami. **

**-Il faut savoir se que tu fais, ****Toboe****.**

**-****Hige****, ****c'est**** pas le moment d'attirer l'attention en se disputant, rouspéta Kiba.**

**Tsume**** en avait marre de courir pour rien, il passa devant le loup roux :**

**-Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?**

**-Je suis sûr de le connaître, sa tête me dit quelque chose, surtout son pelage.**

**Kiba se rapprocha de ****Toboe****, il se rappela de ce loup courant dans l'obscurité :**

**-C'est vrai, on aurait dit qu'il courrait sur les ténèbres, comme une flamme dans le noir.**

**-Et alors ? On va courir après tous les loups qu'on croit connaître, tu ****veux pas**** ouvrir une association aussi ?**

**Tsume**** avait l'impression d'entendre des gamins :**

**-****Hige****, la ferme, il est temps d'y aller avant que les autres n'arrivent.**

**La discutions prit fin et ils partirent. Dans leur route ils trouvèrent une maison abandonnée. Ils y rentrèrent et commencèrent à explorer. La maison tombait en ruine, il manquait toute une façade et même une grande partie du toit. Ils s'en contentèrent et trouvèrent un coin agréable pas trop détruit qui devait sans doute être une chambre au-par avant. Après un long silence, ils finirent par s'endormir. Kiba était en quelque sorte le chef de la meute, il était blanc comme neige et autant bagarreur que ****Tsumé****, qui lui était plutôt de couleur grise avec une cicatrice sur le buste. Dans le silence, on entendait ****Higé****, le loup roux clair qui ronflait doucement. Ils étaient tous exténués, ils avaient passés une dure journée et la poursuite de ****Toboe**** les avaient encore plus affaiblis. Désormais ils dormaient sans penser à autre choses mais toujours prés, au aguets.**

**Au matin il pleuvait. Les rues étaient désertes et inondées.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'ont fait? demanda ****Higé**** démoralisé.**

**-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Kiba, on devrait attendre un peu.**

**-Au contraire, interrompit ****Tsume****.**

**-On ne doit pas attendre, vus se qu'il c'est passé hier, les flics nous retrouveraient trop facilement.**

**-Mais, on a rien fait nous! Rouspéta ****Toboe****.**

**-Réfléchissez, ****si il**** y a un loup qui est recherché, ils savent où aller, les coins à explorer, donc il ne faut pas rester dans un endroit à découvert.**

**Kiga**** fut d'accord:**

**-Tu as raison ****Tsume****, allons y.**

**La meute se déplaça rapidement, ils restèrent sous leur apparence d'humains et avancèrent, malgré la pluie gelée et le vent glacial. Ils avançaient en cherchant de quoi se nourrir car les pauvres étaient affamés. Ils traversèrent une partie de la ville et tombèrent devant le bâtiment de la police secrète. Les troupes se préparaient à l'inspection de la ville, ils étaient plus que déterminés à retrouver ce loup terroriste. Ils avaient des armes aussi grosses qu'eux et des véhicules énormes.**

**-Ne restons pas là, filons, fit Kiba au reste de la meute.**

**Ils repartirent tout droit en voyant passer devant eux les véhicules remplis de ces soldats préparés à la guerre du loup.**

**-Pourquoi sont-ils tout un régiment, pour un simple loup?**

**-Il ne doit pas s'agir de cela, ou alors ce loup est une vraie terreur, lui répondit ****Higé****.**

**-Hum...surement...**

**Toboe**** se sentait mal à l'aise, il était sûr de connaitre ce loup, et il voulait le revoir ne serai-ce qu'une fois pour découvrir qui il est. Soudain, ****Hige**** interrompu les pensés de ****Toboe**** en criant:**

**-Regardez! Il montra un porte monnaie, regardez! On va pouvoir s'acheter de la bouffe!**

**Il ouvrit le porte monnaie et en sorti 3 gros billets.**

**-Avec ça, on peut s'acheter plein de truc!**

**-Où tu l'as trouvé, demanda ****Tsume****.**

**-Par terre, sur le trottoir.**

**Il ne précisa rien, il aperçut une boulangerie et il y accourut avec ses billets en main. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine.**

**-Zut, c'est fermé.**

**-Que compte tu faire de ça maintenant? demanda ****kiba****.**

**-bé, acheter à manger, répondit il avec assurance, il tourna en rond en cherchant un magasin ouvert, mais rien n'était ouvert.**

**-ça alors, c'est bizarre, qu'est ce que je fais de mon argent si y'a rien d'ouvert?**

**Les trois autres loups rigolèrent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Vous êtes stupides, interrompis une voix, TOUS les magasins sont fermés, on est dimanche.**

**La meute leva la tête. En haut de leur tête, ****perché**** sur un toit, le loup fugitif s'y trouvait.**

**-Oh! Encore toi?! dit ****Toboe**** stupéfié.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux? Lui hurla Kiba.**

**Elle sauta à leurs pieds, la tête haute et dressa sa queue en signe de supériorité. Sur ce, Kiba eu le reflex de grogner. Désormais tous avaient leur apparence de loup.**

**-Vous avez besoins d'aide, ****dit elle**** malicieuse, me tromperais-je?**

**à**** cet instant tous eurent la même pensé: "c'est une fille!"**

**-Quand on me disait que les filles pouvaient être féroces et agressives, marmonna ****Tsume****.**

**Elle se retourna et fit signe qu'il fallait la suivre. Les quatre loups acceptèrent et la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent devant une grotte qui empestée. **

**-Au fond de cette grotte, il y a une certaine quantité de nourriture, et l'air y est plus agréable.**

**-Pour quoi tu nous aide? demanda Kiba.**

**-j'aide les loups de visite dans cette ville, je ne ferais pas exception avec vous.**

**Elle commença à partir, mais ****Toboe**** la fit s'arrêter.**

**-Qui es-tu?**

**-Une bonne question à laquelle je ne te donnerais une réponse cohérente. **

**Sur ce, elle part, la queue bien levée et droite pour monter qu'elle était la chef. Kiba et ****Tsume**** n'avait pas confiance en cette louve, pour eux s'était un piège. ****Toboé**** avança le premier dans la grotte sans rien dire.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda ****Tsume****, on ne sait même pas si c'est une allier.**

**-Elle en est une, j'en suis persuadé, et il courut droit au fond de la grotte.**

**L'odeur provenait d'un tas de cadavres humains à moitié pourris, ****Toboe**** passa en se retenant de respirer, arrivé au bout, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.**

**-Hé! Venez voir! Il y a plein de nourriture!**

**Il n'attendit personnes et dévora une cote de porc bien fraiche. Il englouti toute viande possible. Quand les autres arrivèrent, ****Hige**** se jeta comme un fou sur la nourriture.**

**-Vous ne savait même pas si on peu avoir confiance en elle, ce n'est pas avec de la nourriture qu'on peut prouver ce genre de choses.**

**-Arrête ****Tsume****, nous devrions en profiter quand même, nous somme à bout de force.**

**Kiba alla rejoindre les 2 autres pour grignoter un os de bœuf. Au bout d'un petit moment, ****Tsume**** s'y mis aussi, ils étaient tous là en train de dévorer la nourriture. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils couraient sans se nourrir correctement, ils étaient épuisés de fatigue et de famine. Une fois le repas fini, ils dormirent tous, rassasiés, le ventre bien rond. Le matin arriva vite accompagné d'une louve. Elle poussa un long hurlement devant l'entrée de la grotte. Les quatre loups en sortirent peu ****apres****. Ils savaient bien d'où venait ce cri et qui l'avait fait. **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'hurler comme ça?**

**-Kiba, c'est ça?**

**-Comment tu connais mon nom?**

**-Je vous ai espionné tout la nuit hier. **

**-Quoi?!**

**-Ha! Toi tu es ****Tsume****, toujours en train d'hurler... Le ****rouqin**** c'est ****Toboe**** et l'autre, ****Hige****, Finit-elle.**

**-ça ne dit pas pourquoi tu as hurlé.**

**-ça marque l'appel, crétin. Suivez-moi, je vous ****fait**** visiter la ville.**

**-Attend! L'interpella Kiba, Pourquoi fait tu autant de mal a ces habitants?**

**-Moi? Elle eu une lueur de folie dans les yeux, Je ne suis qu'une louve.**

**-Ne me fait pas marcher!**

**-Justement! Marche et arrête tes questions! Tu remarqueras que les loups ici sont très mal accueillit. Ainsi je vous conseille votre forme humaine.**

**-Et toi?, questionna ****Toboe****.**

**-J'ai ma fierté ici, je tiens à la garder.**

**Kiba ne fut pas surprit d'entendre sa puisque lui même avait pensé sa auparavant. **

**Sans plus de question ils la suivirent, chacun avait repris sa forme humaine et elle était restée sous son apparence de louve sanguinaire aux pattes semblables à des flammes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heureusement pour eux, la ville était déserte à cause du mauvais temps qui indiquait une pluie prochaine. **

**-Tu n'as toujours pas dis ton nom.**

**-Certes, mon cher Kiba, vous n'avez qu'à me donner un surnom.**

**-Hors de question, je veux un nom et un vrai.**

**-Ha! Et bien non.**

**-Tu connais nos noms, à toi de faire autant.**

**-Vous le saurez une fois arriver chez moi, le jour est court ici, une fois midi passé, la ville est complètement bloquée, ils cherchent toujours à m'attraper. Enfin! S'ils pensent pouvoir y arriver.**

**La louve accéléra alors le pas, obligeant les autres à lui courir après. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la ville avant d'arriver devant un restaurant.**

**-Là, c'est le moment de redevenir soit même! Suivez moi et faite attention.**

**Les cinq loups s'enfoncèrent sous le bâtiment grâce à un trou dans le mur. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans une sorte de souterrain avec moins d'un mètre de hauteur. Ils débouchèrent dans un grand espace rempli de chaleur et de paille.**

**-Voici notre repère, à nous, loups de Silaville. Le vieux loup au fond à droite est en quelques sorte le grand-père, ont l'appel « le vieux ». En haut, dans le restaurant, une autre travaille et nous donne directement les reste grâce à un trou percé dans le sol. Ellios ne doit pas être loin et...**

**La louve fut coupée par deux petits louveteaux qui se jetèrent sur elle.**

**-Bonjours! S'exclama le plut petit en voyant les quatre autres derrière.**

**-Bonjours, répondit amicalement Toboe en s'approchant davantage.**

**-Je m'appelle Deri et ma sœur c'est Desi, et vous?**

**-Hey! Les p'tits dégagez, vous dérangez!**

**Intervint un autre loup au pelage reflet bleu marine.**

**-Alors, c'est vous les touristes de passage. Bienvenue temporairement dans le groupe. Moi c'est Ellios.**

**-VOUS AVEZ FINIT OUI?! J'AIMERAIS BIEN EN PLACER UNE!**

**-Calme Ellia...**

**-Oui, bon, voilà, moi c'est Ellia. Si vous voulez rester un moment bienvenu, sinon dégagez et me dérangeait pas.**

**Ellios reparti et Ellia fit de même, laissant le petit groupe tout seul.**

**-Bien, on fait quoi? Demanda Tsume.**

**-On devrait rester ici! S'empressa Toboe.**

**-Et pourquoi cela?**

**-Il y a de la nourriture et on peut rester tranquille.**

**-On s'est suffisamment rassasié, il faut penser à partir, raisonna**** Kiba. Le rakuen ne nous attendra pas éternellement.**

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir? La fille fleur n'est plus là de toute façon, t'en qu'elle ne revient pas, on ne pourra rien faire. Qui est contre le fait que l'ont reste un peu ici?**

**-Il y a plein de nourriture ici...**

**-Hige! Arrête de penser qu'à manger. Moi je suis d'accord pour une fois, on pourra être tranquille un petit moment.**

**-Puisque tout le monde est contre moi...**

**Ellia laissa libre choix à ses invités le lieu où ils allaient dormir. Tous avaient choisi la paille, bien au chaud, prés de l'ancien. Le temps se couvrait vite et bientôt la pluie tomba énergiquement. Les deux petits loups furent les premiers à rentrer et Ellios revint peut après. Les invités dormaient tous sauf Tsume.**

**-Alors, vous allez bien?**

**-Oui, c'est plutôt confortable ici, répondit gentiment Tsume.**

**-Normal, il fait chaud en plus. Le seul défaut et que l'eau à tendance à s'infiltrer. Mais, il n'y avait pas un rouquin avec vous?**

**-Si,il regarda autour de lui. Je ne sais pas ou il est passé.**

**-Il doit être avec Ellia. **

**-Enfaite, d'où vous sortez tout les deux? Vous n'êtes pas originaire de cette ville.**

**-Non, on vient du nord. Quand ont est arrivaient dans cette ville on à étaient tellement bien accueillit que nous sommes resté, les habitants adoraient les loups.**

**-Alors pourquoi se rebeller contre eux?**

**-Ils ne croient plus en nous. Ils veulent tous nous tuer.**

**-Ellios! Interrompu une voix féminine, t'es pas obligé de tout dire à tout le monde. Notre histoire est sans intérêt en plus.**

**-C'est peut être vrai...**

**-Dit moi Ellia, tu n'aurais pas vus Toboe? Il est parti apparemment et on croyait qu'il était avec toi.**

**-Nan, je sais pas où il est. Je vais aller le chercher, il s'est peut être perdu dans les couloirs.**

**Elle parti donc dans le souterrain pour retrouver le rouquin vagabond.**

**Sous le restaurant c'était une vraie galerie, des couloirs partout qui s'entrecoupaient, des endroits parfois inondés, d'autre totalement secs. Il était très facile de se perdre une fois entré dedans, si cela était le cas pour Toboe, il faudrait alors du temps pour le retrouver.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apres un long moment passé dans les tunnels Ellia retrouva Toboe dans un salon où l'ont avait accès grâce au souterrain. Il était assis par terre et lisait des B.D en tout genre.**

**-Toboe?**

**-Ha! Ellia!...*Ellia...?***

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

**-Je...*son nom...Son nom, je suis sûr que...***

**-Tu réponds?!**

**-Hein?! Oui, je lisais.**

**-j'ai bien vus ça! Viens, les autres attendent, on vas manger.**

**-Désoler...**

**Les deux loups repartirent dans les longs couloirs.**

**-Dit, Ellia, tu...tu ne viendrais pas d'un pays froid?**

**Elle s'arrêta net.**

**-...Si.**

**-C'est curieux, c'est comme si je te connaissais, mais pourtant, je ne me souviens de rien sur ma propre meute natale...**

**-C'est peut être par ce que ta meute ne t'as pas laissée de trop bon souvenirs...**

**-Pourquoi dit tu cela?!**

**-Par ce que, la mienne, elle ne m'a apportée que malheur.**

**Sur ces mots, elle continua la marche et Toboe la suivit sans rien dire, en aillant l'impression d'avoir dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas. C'est donc dans le silence dés plus lourd qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe et dégustèrent leur repas.**

**La pluie était de plus en plus violente et à chaque éclair les louveteaux ne manquaient pas de sursauter de peur et de surprise en se jetant sur Ellia ou Ellios. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les deux petits s'étaient endormis que Ellia parti dehors.**

**-Que va t elle faire dehors avec cette pluie?! Demanda Kiba **

**-Elle adore ça, la pluie, en plus il ne fait pas froid ce soir.**

**-Dit, Ellios, tu viens du même endroit qu'elle? demanda Toboe.**

**-Oui. **

**Très vite le petit groupe d'inviter se cala dans un coin et s'endormirent tandis qu'Ellios parti rejoindre Ellia. Il sorti sur une route goudronnée où un grand trou s'était formé a cause des véhicules militaire qui faisaient des va-et-vient réguliers. Et c'est à cet endroit qu'Ellia s'était couchée, dans ce trou maintenant remplis d'eau de pluie. Elle était totalement trempée.**

**-Ellia..., murmura le jeune mâle. Quand arrêteras-tu de faire l'ignorante?**

**La louve sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut la présence de son ami. Elle dressa les oreilles et tourna la tête vers lui:**

**-Tu ne l'as pas reconnut?**

**-Qui donc?**

**-Le rouquin. Il nous est similaire, tu ne trouves pas? Et puis, une bouille comme ça, on ne l'oublie pas!**

**-Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu as cette impression de l'avoir déjà connut?**

**-Oui! Je pense même qu'il faisait parti du reste de la meute, ceux qui sont parti...vers la mort...**

**-Arrête avec cette histoire! Et puis, comment ce serait-il retrouvé seul? À l'époque, le seul rouquin qu'il y avait, c'était encore qu'un louveteau, tout comme nous!**

**-Pour en avoir le cœur net il suffit de lui demander. Je m'en occupe demain. Les voitures militaires ne sont pas loin, je vais rentrer.**

**-Ellia...Tous ces militaires vont finir par t'attraper! **

**-Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ne le pourront jamais, je suis bien trop forte, ONT est bien trop fort.**

**Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus personne dans le terrier, mis ****à**** part le petit groupe d'invit****é****s.**

**-Dites les gars, vous n****'****avez pas un peu faim?**

**-Si tu continue ****à**** te plaindre, on te laisse ici tout seul! ****Repliqua****Tsume****.**

**Soudain, ****Ellia**** apparut devant eux.**

**-Je vais vous montrer le coin, vous prendrez votre apparence humaine, ce sera plus pratique. **

**-Et toi? Demanda ****Toboe****.**

**-Moi, je suis bien trop arrogante pour faire comme vous. Les habitants me craignent, ils ne diront rien. Ils sont d****é****j****à**** pas nombreux... Et puis on ne va pas rester en ville. **

**Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les cinq loups se trouv****è****rent sur une colline en surplomb. De l****à****, toute la ville ****é****tait ****à**** d****é****couvert. La base militaire ****é****tait vide. Il n****'****y avait plus beaucoup de v****é****hicules en ville. Les habitants ne semblaient pas actifs. **

**-C****'****est une ville ****touristique.C****'****est ici que ce trouve une ruine religieuse ****extrement**** connue. Elle est l****à****-bas, ****derriere**** la ville. **

**Ellia**** d****é****signa une ****é****glise couverte de feuillage. **

**-On raconte que la fontaine ****à**** l****'****interieur**** peut tout ****guerrir****. De plus, il y a un restaurant gastronomique, celui ou nous vivons. De ce fait, il y a beaucoup de touristes, et les militaires ne peuvent pas se permettre de faire de grandes op****é****rations. L****à**** c****'****est calme, car c****'****est le d****é****but de la semaine. Mais ****à**** partir de Mercredi, c****'****est l****'****ouverture des sites, et l****à****, c****'****est remplit d****'****humains. **

**Apres la description de la ville, ce fut un tour dans ****la**** foret voisine. Il y avait un cimeti****è****re ****à**** l****'****int****é****rieur. ****Ellia**** profita de l****'****attention que portaient les autres ****à**** une vielle b****â****tisse d****é****di****é****e aux loups pour aller voir ****Toboe****, **

**-Dis moi****, j****'****ai besoin de savoir une chose.**

**-Quoi donc****?**

**-Dis moi**** tes origines, je veux savoir d****'****o****ù**** tu viens. **

**-Je****…**** Je t****'****ai d****é****j****à**** dis. Je ne me souviens plus****…**

**-Et bien moi je vais te dire****! Tu viens du nord, bien plus loin, l****à**** bas, derri****è****re toutes ces montagnes ****apres****Sillaville****, au milieu des plaques de glaces****! On venait tous de la montagne avant, puis on a d****û**** partir ****à**** cause des humains****! Les anciens disaient toujours que c****'é****tait ma faute, qu****'****un loup comme moi ne pouvait qu****'****attirer l****'****attention, que j****'é****tais une peste****! On ****é****tait une trentaine, cinq sont rest****é****s avec moi pour retourner dans les prairies de l****'****autre c****ô****t****é**** de la montagne, tandis que tous les autres sont parti vers la mort glac****é****e****! Tu ****é****tais un b****é****b****é****, ta m****è****re te portait dans sa ****guele**** tellement tu ****é****tais minuscule****! **

**Toboe**** avais tout ****é****cout****é**** sans douter de ces paroles. Il s****'****avait en lui-m****ê****me que c****'é****tait vrai. Le nord, la neige, les arbres blancs, il se souvenait vaguement de cela****… ****! Mais comment ****é****tait-ce possible****… ****? Il n****'****avait jamais v****é****cut ailleurs qu****'****avec cette vieille dame****! ****effray****é****, ****é****cras****é**** sous le poids de la v****é****rit****é****, il se laissa tomer parterre**


End file.
